emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1732 (21st January 1993)
Plot Sarah is pleased that Jack seems to be back to his old self. He is optimistic about the future now that he has had the idea for the co-operative. Sarah warns him not to expect too much. She is no longer keen on the idea of breeding deer. Nick and Archie tell Elizabeth that Meg is in hospital and that she has had a virus. They are trying to sort out a rota for helping Meg and Seth out with food and cleaning but they know that Seth has got his pride. Kathy tells Zoe that she wants to take Dark Star to Kim as he is the only horse left in the stables now. Zoe agrees to keep Frank occupied. Carol is making a list for Lorraine's birthday party. Lorraine is appalled when Carol talks about cake, candles and shandy. She insists that Carol provides wine and says that she is inviting Del, Pete and the lads. Carol disapproves. Kathy delivers Dark Star to Kim. She tells her that as far as she is concerned, their partnership is now over. Kim is shocked at how cold Kathy has become. Kathy insists that she would never have an affair. Lorraine invites Mark to her birthday party but he is not very enthusiastic. Elizabeth has worked out her and Eric's budget. He feels like she is running his life as she even cuts up his credit card. Sarah is crying while preparing onions for chutney. She wants to sell it in the farm shop. Lorraine invites Archie and Nick to her party. She finds Michael there. He guesses that she must be stealing to buy cigarettes. They both know each other's secrets. Zoe tells Chris about Frank's plans to divorce Kim. He is worried that Frank has not thought things through and that Kim will retaliate by taking him to the cleaners in a divorce settlement. Mark offers to help Alan out at the game farm while Seth is looking after Meg. Kim is really upset by Kathy's attitude towards her. Kathy talks to Zoe about Kim. They cannot understand why she has thrown everything away. Kathy closes the stable door for the last time. Alan agrees to let Mark help out at the game farm. Elizabeth is still being stubborn about Eric's debt. She can still remember the trouble that she got herself into at Blackthorn Farm. The humiliation of being in debt. She is also worried that Frank may sell up and she would lose her job and home. Chris is voicing his fears about Frank's divorce to him. He is worried that Kim will bring up the shotgun incident. Chris tells him that Kim could get half of the estate and that he should offload his assets. Frank is being stubborn and just wants a drink. Zoe and Chris do not know what to do. Frank is drunk again. Jack is driving the tractor across one of the fields when it falls into a hole. He cannot understand what has happened. Sarah walks up to him and he says the ground below just gave way. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - [[Norman Bowler |Norman Bowler'' ]] (uncredited)'' Guest cast None. Notes *Liam Fox appears as non-speaking extra. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes